


Terrible comme des troupes sous leurs bannières

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [16]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, GAIMAN Neil - Works
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Communauté : obscur échange, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Memories, Multi, Old Gods, and alusions to canon-typical sex, dream - Freeform, ie the midly disturbing kind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Qui est celle qui apparaît comme l’aurore,belle comme la lune, pure comme le soleil,mais terrible comme des troupes sous leurs bannières ?[Illustrations : avertissement pour nudité partielle]





	Terrible comme des troupes sous leurs bannières

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilisande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Awesome as an army with banners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154512) by [Jainas-in-English (Jainas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas-in-English)



> Fanwork écrit et illustré pendant l'Obscur Echange 2017, pour Eilisande qui voulait un aperçu du rêve d'un ancien dieu. 
> 
> Pour ce qui est de Bilquis, j'ai puisé dans les éléments supplémentaires d'identité fournis par la série, mais également dans la mythologie diverse et floue qui entoure la reine de Saba, et les paroles du chant viennent du Cantique des Cantiques.

Lovée dans les draps écarlates, frémissante encore de pouvoir et d’adoration, Bilquis ferme les yeux. Les flammèches mourantes des chandelles jettent un éclat dansant et riche sur le brun foncé de sa peau de nouveau lisse et ferme, sur les fuseaux de ses cuisses.  
Plus tard il faudra qu’elle se lève, qu’elle se débarrasse des vêtements laissés sur la chaise par sa dernière adoratrice, qu’elle allume de nouveau le téléphone fourni par Technical Boy, à la recherche d’une nouvelle conquête. Il y a là une dette, une obligation qu’elle devra un jour payer, elle le sait... Mais comment pourrait-elle regretter, quand l’écran, cette chose minuscule et pourtant si puissante, est la fenêtre ténue sur la Reine qu’elle était, dont elle se souvient à présent après s’être égarée pendant si longtemps ? Elle avait oublié ce sentiment qui lui revient maintenant, cette satiété, cette certitude de sa nature... Elle sait de nouveau ce qu’elle est, ce qui lui revient de droit ; et elle sait également que quoi que demande le Réseau en retour elle le donnera, tant la perspective d’oublier de nouveau est insupportable...  
Mais tout cela c’est pour après. L’instant est à la plénitude, à la saveur déjà évanescente de la vénération si difficilement obtenue dans le seul temple qui lui reste, pâle écho de son culte passé…  
Sa respiration s'apaise peu à peu. Bilquis rêve.

 

Au-delà des hautes colonnades du temple et des jardins, le désert vibre de lumière et de chaleur. Mais les marbres de Mahram Bilqis sont frais sous ses pieds nus ; résonnent du murmure des fontaines et de la mélodie égrainée sur les cordes d’un qanbüs, du doux grelos des parures d’or qui bruissent à chacun de ses mouvements ; l’air y est embaumé des senteurs de la myrrhe et de l’encens...  
Là règne la Reine de Midi et devant elle s’agenouillent courtisans et servants. Son peuple loue sa beauté et sa sagesse, ses ennemis craignent son intelligence. Son nom voyage avec les caravanes, porte avec lui la gloire du pays de Sheba, et les étrangers viennent de loin jusqu’à Ma'rib pour contempler sa splendeur opulente, pour franchir les huit piliers monumentaux du péricycle et s’enfoncer dans l’ombre du temple, pour la vénérer.  
Tous ne repartent pas. Bilquis est une déesse, murmurent certains. Une enchanteresse qui descend des djinns et connaît les sorts inaccessibles aux mortels, qui dévore parfois ses amants. Une femme, juste une femme, disent d’autres, ni plus ni moins puissante que ne peut jamais l’être une femme. Frôler ses lèvres est sentir s’ouvrir devant soi les portes du paradis, toucher sa peau est une plénitude pour laquelle bien des hommes traversent le désert, écrivent des chants.  
Dans le rêve Bilquis sait tout cela, comme elle sait qu’il s’agit d’un rêve, d’un souvenir au goût de miel, l’écho d’un passé à jamais révolu. Et pourtant elle laisse ses pas la mener le long des couloirs familiers jusqu’au centre du temple, ses doigts glisser sur les mots de pouvoir gravés dans les murs ; pourtant elle écoute la voix pure accompagnée du qanbüs qui s’élève, chante pour elle.  
_Qui est celle qui apparaît comme l’aurore,_  
_belle comme la lune, pure comme le soleil,_  
_mais terrible comme des troupes sous leurs bannières ?_  
“C’est moi”, murmure-t-elle dans le rêve, et son cœur est lourd comme de la pierre. “C’était moi.”

 


End file.
